


Wreaked

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, people are naked, sylvanas has a concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas are ship wreaked and Sylvanas is acting funny





	1. shipwreaked

Jaina Proudmoore woke up, the hot sun beating down on her face, the waves lapping at her feet. She was on a beach, she was alive and she was naked. A quick check down her body revealed that, apart from her boots, she was completely uncovered. The last thing she remembered was getting woke up by the crew, screaming something about an attack. She was only in her night shirt so had put her boots on and ran out onto deck, to see a horde air ship bearing down on them. But it wasn’t an attack. One of the airships balloons was burning and it was barrelling towards her own vessel out of control. Then her eyes were drawn from the brining airship to the huge storm behind it and the waves that were coming towards them ahead of it. Then it all happened at once. The airship hit, exploding into the side of her ship, followed by the waves, Jaina was struck by a piece if burning wood and fell unconscious as she was drawn under the water. 

Now she was awake. She climbed to her feet and looked round and then froze as a pair of cold arms wrapped around her, cupping her breasts. “Hello lover” said a familiar voice, cold lips on her neck. Jaina pulled herself free and spun round, pushing Sylvanas over onto the sand. The banshee Queen was a bit of a mess. Like Jaina she was also only wearing her thigh high boots and leg armour and strangely her hood, although the rest of her clothing and armour was absent. She still had a belt on and a sword hanging from it. “ what the hell Sylvanas” she shouted , then let out a scream of surprise as Sylvanas pulled her down , kissing her hard on the lips . “Oh you taste so good Proudmoore, I want you so much”. Jaina tried to pull away but Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her harder. Jaina blinked, appearing twenty foot away. “Hey no fair “Sylvanas shouted, jumping up and tackling Jaina to the sand. Before Jaina could do anything, Sylvanas’s lips were on her own again and then she felt the banshee Queens hand between her legs. “SYLVANAS WINDRUNNER” Jaina shouted, pushing the undead elf off of her. 

Sylvanas sat back on her arse, glaring and pouting at Jaina. “ I thought you liked me “ she Huffed , before tears began to run down her cheeks and she started sobbing . “ what the hell” Jaina muttered and moved over to the war chief , sitting next to her and gingerly putting her arm around her . Sylvanas leaned into her, sobbing uncontrollably for a few minutes. Eventually she calmed down and looked at Jaina through tear rimmed eyes. “Is it because I’m scarred, you don’t want me anymore because I’m not beautiful” she sniffed, fingers running over the black marks around her eyes. “No …no…Sylvanas I think your beautiful” Jaina said , instantly regretting it as Sylvanas’s ears shot up and she looked at Jaina with adoration . “I...I...I love you Jaina “said, pushing herself closer into her. Jaina was confused but didn’t get an answer as Sylvanas was sound asleep in her arms. 

When Sylvanas woke up, she was laying in front of a fire on the beach. Jaina had gathered some fire wood and made camp. The high tide mark was well below where they were camped and Jaina didn’t feel ready to explore, until she could figure out what to do with Sylvanas. She had her back to the fire and was staring out to sea when she felt the war chief sit down behind her. Long toned legs, now stripped of their boots spread out either side of her and she felt Sylvanas lean into her back, her strong arms wrapping around her waist and her head leaning in her shoulders. “Why don’t you want me Jaina, what’s wrong with me” she muttered “I’m not a bad person you know”. Jaina snorted. “Tell that to the people you burned at Teldrassil”. She felt arms tighten around her waist. “They are ok, I’ve got them on an island somewhere , I forget the location at the moment , but I’m not going to kill children , I Just wanted to scare you alliance people “ . 

Jaina straightened at that “so there is no reason for you not to love me is there, because I love you”. Jaina turned her head. “What is wrong with you Sylvanas? You’re acting weird.” Sylvanas snorted. “Says the women wearing nothing but a pair of boots, that’s not normal Proudnmoore”. Jaina sighed. “You’re naked too” she replied. “She suddenly felt the war chief’s hands move, cupping her breasts. Trying to remain calm, she asked “what the hell are you doing”. Sylvanas kissed her neck. “I’m naked, your naked, we have a romantic fire going and as I said, I love you Jaina”. Then she got up and flopped down in front of the mage, her leg bent and open, her arms spread out. “Take me Jaina Proudmoore, make me yours, make me scream your name like a banshee” Jaina looked at her. Shaking her head. “Is this some sort of joke or have you gone mad” she asked. “Only mad for your touch my love” Sylvanas replied, then started snoring as she fell asleep.


	2. what is wrong with the war cheif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina discovres whats actually wrong with the war Cheif

From somewhere Jaina had managed to salvage a large amount of sail and dry it out, so when Sylvanas woke up she was not in the sand. She spotted Jaina sitting by the remnants of the fire and clumsily walked over to her. “Hey girlfriend” she said, falling flat onto her face. She lay there for second, her knees under her, her naked arse in the air. Blowing a stay bit of hair out of her face, she attempted to move, then looked at Jaina imploringly “I have lost my arms, can you see where they are and reattached them”. Jaina looked at her, an expression of exasperation on her face. “They’re attached to your shoulders” she growled. Sylvanas looked at her shoulders. “Oh so they are then” and she pushed herself up and crawled over to Jaina, getting right up close to her. She looked her up and down and then licked her from her collarbone to her ear. “Hmmm someone tastes nice “she said, trying to be seductive but failing when she toppled over giggling. Jaina’s expression did not change. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you” she asked. “love you that’s all” Sylvanas replied,” always have since that day I first saw you in Silvermoon, taking a tour with our idiot of a prince”. 

 

Sylvanas then lay flat on her back, pointing up at the sky. “ that cloud looks like a tree , and that one like a horse and that one looks like ….err …what do you call those white fluffy things in the sky?” Jaina was getting fed up with this. “A cloud” she hissed and Sylvanas’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Yes a cloud, that one looks like a cloud”. And then she was snoring again. Jaina looked at the sleeping war chief. “What the hells is wrong with her” she thought to herself. She moved over to her and looked for any head wounds. As she ran her hands through her hair, she found a bit where her skull dipped in, it was defiantly fractured and only the skin was keeping the bits from falling out. “Damn it”. Jaina knew that as a forsaken, she needed to eat raw flesh to regenerate that sort of damage , so making sure the war chief was wrapped up on the sail and couldn’t move , she went down to the water to try and catch some fish .

 

About an hour later and she had speared several with ice lances and carried them up the beach to the sleeping war chief. Only the war chief was not asleep. She was crawling along the beach in circles, her arms and legs bound within the sail. She was moving by lifting her backside and dragging her legs forward and then throwing her shoulders out. “Look at me Jaina, I’m a caterpillar” she called, giggling .Jaina walked over to her and leaned down, so they were face to face, only for Sylvanas to lick her again. “Now I’m a snake” she said, hissing at Jaina. Jaina unwrapped her form the sail and spread it back out by the fire, which she relit and then sat Sylvanas down next to her. “Eat this “she said passing her one of the fish. “Aww it’s all limp and slimy. It reminds me of my ex-boyfriend ewe” she said, holding the fish at arm’s length. “JUST FUCKING EAT IT OR I’LL FUCKING MAKE YOU Jaina shouted, ice forming around her hand. “Okay, okay, no need to shout” Sylvanas muttered, on the verge of tears. She ate all the fish, before busting into great big sobs. “I’m sorry, I dont mean to make you hate me” she cried, tears running down her cheeks. “Oh for fuck sake” Jaina muttered, grabbing the elf and holding her close. “I don’t hate you, I just needed you to eat, so you would feel better”. Sylvanas looked up at her, wiping her eyes. “So you still love me” she said smiling. Then she looked away shyly. “Jaina “she asked slowly turning back to the mage, can I ask you something?” Jaina shrugged “ok go on then “. Sylvanas crawled to her knees and knelt in front of Jaina, taking hold of her hand. “ Jaina Proundmoore , Lord Admiral of Kul’tiras and hard bitch , I love you , I have loved you since I first meet you and I will love you until the stars no longer shine and the sky is nothing but empty darkness and even then , past that I will still love you . Will you do me the honour of been my wife” and then she Kissed Jaina, pulling her in and holding her tight. Jaina responded to the kiss, her tongue meeting Sylvanas’s, before she realised what she was doing. Then Sylvanas burst out crying again and fell backwards, her snores echoing over the beech 

Sylvanas opened her eyes and shut them again. “Fuck me” she said, slowly sitting up, her head pounding, as she opened her eyes again. She looked around. She was on the beach, on the remnants of a sail , butt naked, her belt, sword and boots lying next to her but no sign of any of her other clothes or armour. There was the remains of a fire the other side of her and then she noticed Jaina Proudmoore. The lord Admiral was also naked with her boots lying next to her. “Where the fuck are our clothes “she wondered and then her eyes narrows at the lord Admiral as memories came flooding back from yesterday. “ oh fuck me” Sylvanas said , holding her face in her palm . “Are you normal now or will I have to fight off your advances again” Jaina asked getting up and putting her boots on. Savannas stood up as well, eyes roving up the Lord Admirals body. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the bump on the back of her head. “I might have had concussion last night” she said, looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

 

“So all that stuff you said yesterday and the day before wasn’t real. You don’t actually love me, you didn’t save the kaldorei when you’re burned Teldrassil? you don’t want to marry me” Sylvanas looked at her. “Well that was true actually” she said looking away. “What part” Jaina snapped, storming over to the banshee queen and standing in front of her, hands on her hips. “All of it ok. Yes Proudmoore, I fucking love you, I always have. There, are you fucking happy”. Sylvanas glared at the mage, waiting for the rejection she knew was coming. Instead she was surprised when Jainas lips touched her own. “Yeah I’m happy. I just wish you had said something earlier, you know, before we tried killing each other “. Sylvanas looked at her feet. “Not that it matters, once we get out of here, your alliance will never accept us and I doubt I’ll have a horde to go back to”. Jaina held her hand. “Perhaps that’s a good thing, if you are no longer war Chief. I don’t want to have to fight you and it would be easier if you let Thrall reclaim the position. Thrall will bring peace”. Sylvanas looked into those beautiful blue eyes. “But what of the Forsaken, what will the horde do to them, to my dark rangers?” Jaina kissed Sylvanas. “I know those fourteen women are important to you and I’ll offer them a home In Kul’tiras if I have to. As for the forsaken, I will suggest to Thrall that Lillian Voss be made their leader”. 

 

Sylvanas looked hurt. “And what is to become of me then” she said. “Well you can’t really lead them if your living in Kul’Tiras with me, can you” she replied and Sylvanas’s eyes lit up. “You mean that, really” she said, surprised at how eager she was”. Jaina pulled her close “yes I mean that”. Then Sylvanas seemed to deflate a bit. “Jaina I need to talk to you about something, well about the dark rangers. We …erm that is myself and them, we have an arrangement”. Sylvanas looked at her feet, her ear tips going red. Jaina kissed the top of her head. “Yeah I know, Kalira told me when I caught her sneaking out of Vereesa’s house last month”. Sylvanas stood there mouth open. “Kalira, with Vereesa, how long as that been going on?” Jaina laughed “you should ask them. Anyway if you wish to keep your arrangement I’ll not stop you, I might even be tempted myself, as long as it’s just them. Stray with anyone else and I’ll turn you into an ice sculptor”. Sylvanas pulled Jaina into a kiss. “I’d never do that to you Dalah’Surfal, not to you”. 

Six months later.

they had been rescued that day by a Passing fishing boat , thankfuly crewed by women who dressed them and dropped them off at the nearest town .Once on drt land and finding out where they actually were, Jaina was able to teleport them home and then they set about making peace , which they eventully achieved . Tyrande had been so relived about her people still been alive, she had forgotten herself and kissed Sylvanas for a full two minutes, much to Jaina’s amusement and when Sylvanas announced she was stepping down in favour of Thrall, a collective sigh of relief went through the assembled Horde and Alliance leaders. Lillian Voss was appointed Forsaken leader and Sylvanas announced that she, along with her fourteen dark rangers would be moving to Kul’Tiras. Tyrande promised to visit and rather openly grabbed both Sylvanas and Jaina’s arses, winking as she did so. She promised to bring Thalyssra with her and the first arcanist smiled, gazing at them seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write a smut scene in this but decided that it would actually spoil it and didnt bother. I kight do a sequal or a one off at some point with smut instead


End file.
